El mejor dia de mi vida
by Ty Hiwatari
Summary: Es un One-shoot KaiTy n.n


**La mejor noche de mi vida...fue junto a ti**

Bien...eh vuelto nn

Y ahora a quien vas a matar?

;-; a mi Kai?

No Ty...seguiré el consejo de Nancy...tiene razón...muy pocas personas dejan a Ty y Kai juntos y felices...ahora...yo los dejare en la cama n

OO...nn grax...pero...por que insistes en el Lemon?

ME FASCINA Y MAS ENTRE KAI Y TY nn

nn compartimos gustos mi querida Kaira...a mi me fascina el Lemon de mi con Kai...pero mas si es en vivo y en directo

Ay que novio mío...luego te doy uno n

nn grax

Lean y dejen rewiews n

N/A: "..." son pensamientos

...- dialogos o acciones

(...) aclaraciones nn

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En una linda tarde de otoño...en una banca de un jardín trasero de una mansión...dos chicos platicaban uno alto, guapo y de tez blanca con uno mas pequeño que el moreno y de unos enormes ojos azules...

sabes Kai...me alegra que seas algo mas abierto-dice el ya antes mencionado de nombre Tyson que vestía una playera amarilla de manga corta no traía su ya acostumbrada gorra y unos shorts azules

Por que lo dices?-decía Kai...que traía la cara limpia una blusa negra una gabardina( como la de Grevolution que saca al final cuando esta todo vendado) y unos pantalones azules

Por que...si no fueras así como te digo...cuando murió mi abuelo no me hubieras recibido en tu casa...aun no lo supero...no puedo creer en serio que hace 1 semana estuviera fastidiándome con la practica...y anteayer...muriera...-sus ojos se ponen vidriosos

Tyson...ya tranquilízate...y si me he vuelto 100 abierto...pero por que tu me necesitas y solo contigo...soy yo

Gracias-decía mientras se sonrojaba-tengo sed...

"que hermoso se ve así...tiene sed...y si...pero si...debo intentarlo"-pensaba Kai mientras se acercaba a Tyson-tienes mucha sed?-decía con su rostro casi pegado al de el

S-si...mucha...sed..."pero de tu amor..."-pues te puedo saciar-Kai toma a Tyson por el rostro y comienza a besarlo muy apasionadamente ambos se sentían en el cielo, el momento era perfecto no había nada que pudiera interrumpirlos...pero la tranquilidad absoluta no existe...

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TYSON-un pequeño rubio llega corriendo alcanza a ver la escena y comienza a llorar mas fuerte yéndose a llorar a los brazos del mas alto...dejándolos a los 2 con una gota-BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAA

Que tienes Max-decía Tyson algo celoso pero preocupado

Rei...me...me...me...me...BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA REI ME ENGAÑO CON OTRA BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Tranquilízate...este que paso?-pregunta el bicolor

Yo...yo...yo lo vi besándose con otra...snif...pero...pero cuando me vio...LA BESABA MAS APASIONADO BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Ya Max calmate y mejor ven aquí-Max se va a llorar a los brazos de Tyson-por que abrazaste a Kai-susurra

Se me olvido...snif...que lo amas...BUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Ya Max...un beso no significa que el de verdad la...-recuerda lo que Max interrumpió-Olvídalo-ve a Tyson con melancolía

"Kai...te entiendo..."Voy por agua quédense aquí-entra a la mansión y comienza a preparar un jugo de naranja(N/A: My favorite nn...OO nnU olvídenlo)-"Kai...acaso ibas a decir que un beso no significa nada...acaso ese beso fue por diversión...me destrozarías si así fuera"

Afuera

Max ya por favor...-voltea hacia la mansión-"Tyson...no quise decir que ese beso no significo nada...por favor...dime que me amas" Max...ya no llores yo creo que Rei es un estupido al dejarte así-Tyson sale y se detiene a oír la conversación...mas bien a ver que hacían por que no oía nada-Vamos Max no creo que ese beso fuera muy...apasionado

PERO SI LO ERA-Kai le abre los brazos para abrazarlo-KAI NO ME IMPORTA QUE NO ME CREAS...

Pero yo si te creo...lo del beso pero...por favor Max cuanta pasión se puede dar a un beso?

PUES ESTA-se lanza sobre Kai y lo besa y acaricia mientras el se queda mas que pasmado y Tyson solo se queda paralizado...

"Kai...me...me uso...me quería usar...yo...yo creí...nada no importa lo que creí...el no me ama...me odia y me detesta..."-pensaba para sus adentros nuestro pobre moreno mientras se acercaba lentamente hasta que dejo caer la bandeja de los jugos-Lo...lo siento-decía mientras las lagrimas querían fluir-Lamen-lamento interrumpir...com-conpermiso-entra deprisa a la mansión y se encierra en su habitación

TYSON ESPERA-ve a Max-MAX POR QUE LO HICISTE?

Yo...no me pude contener perdóname Kai...Tyson te ama...Y...y ahora metí la pata...por favor Kai...ve con el...perdóname...-Kai lo saca de la casa no sin antes decirle-GRACIAS ESO ERA TODO LO QUE NECESITABA OIR

Kai va corriendo rumbo a la habitación de Tyson con una alegría desenfrenada y al llegar a su puerta lo escucha llorar y eso le rompe el corazón al mismo tiempo que lanza una media sonrisa...-Llora por mi-entra-Tyson?

Kai...yo...no...quería-Kai lo calla

Tyson por favor...ya lo se...eh-ve un papel entre las manos de Tyson-déjame ver "será lo que creo?"

No...espera no-Kai se sienta en sus piernas y le arrebata el papel mientras Ty se pone mas rojo que un tomate-Kai...no...lo...leas

No...mejor si... _'Kai me acabas de romper el corazón...yo siempre te he amado en secreto por temor a que no me correspondieras...ahora lo se...no me amas...pero yo siempre lo haré...por que en mi corazón desde el día en que te vi...solo esta escrito...TE AMO KAI'_-avienta la hoja y se recuesta sobre Tyson acercándose a su oído-Yo también Ty-comienza a besarlo por el cuello

Ahhh Kai...de-de verdad?-preguntaba mientras comienza a sacarle su playera

Mas que a nada en este mundo Ty-hace lo mismo mientras voltea a Ty y lo sienta en sus piernas, ya fuera la playera lo recosto y comenzo a besarlo por el pecho sacandole algunos gemidos

Ahhh Kai...ahhh-kai llegua a su pantalón y los saca lenta y tiernamente...toma su miembro y comienza a estimularlo-Ahhh Kai...AHHHH-Kai comenzo a succionar su miembro y Tyson exploto en su boca dejando su esencia

Sabes exquisito mi amor...-Kai...ahhh...te amo-Y yo a ti-dicen mientras Kai recuesta a Tyson sobre el...-Que haces?-Tyson...hazme tuyo...por favor-Kai...yo...-se sonroja a mas no poder...disimulando una sonrisa de lujuria-Hare lo que quieras mi amor...

Tyson comenzo a besar el cuello de su Kai...recorriendo con sus manos ese cuerpo escultural mientras Kai reprimia sus gemidos...pero de verdad lo disfrutaba...Tyson llego a su pantalón y comenzo a sacarlo...ya fuera las ultimas prendas de Kai...Tyson tomo el miembro de este y comenzo a succionarlo-AHHH TY...AH...ahhhh-Kai exploto en la boca de Tyson y lo jalo para besarlo-Termina...ahh...por favor-se separan-de verdad?-si-Tyson chupo dos de sus dedos e inserto uno en la entrada de Kai-Ahhh...Tyson-Calma...mi amor-Tyson comenzo a besar a Kai por su cuello y pecho...inserto un segundo dedo...-Ahhh Ty...estoy listo Ty-seguro?-S-si-Tyson saco su mano, le planto un apasionado beso a Kai y entro en el...-Ahhh...Ty-calmate-Tyson comenzo lentamente...Kai lo disfrutaba se sentia en las nubes...su razon y coherencia...fueron vencidas por el amor...comenzaba a desear mas-Ahhh Mas...mas...MAS�¡-Tyson aumentaba su ritmo, Kai lo jalo hacia el para besarlo, sus gemidos eran dentro de sus bocas...al fin habian llegado a su cima, Kai liberaba su esencia entre los dos y Tyson en el...dejando junto...su ser y su amor por el...

Ahhh...Kai-dice mientras sale de el y se acuesta a su lado-Ahh...mi Ty...te amo-y yo ati-me vas a amar siempre Ty?-Claro Kai...te amare por toda la eternidad-prometido?-no-que?-esta jurado por mi vida...que te amare...ni siquiera la muerte...evitara que te ame...nada ni nadie lo hara-Te amo

Y asi quedaron los dos...con su amor...echo un juramento eterno...mientras el mayor cubria sus cuerpos con una sabana entrelazaban sus manos entre sus rostros sin dejar de verse ni un segundo...hasta que el sueño los vencio...y sabrian que ahora al despertar...la persona mas importante para ellos...estaria ahí...por siempre y para siempre

**FIN**

Si...eternamente Ty/Kai

nn Cada dia escribes mejor niña

nn Shi...en especial los Lemon con Kai y Yo...

Dejen Rewiews o UN VAMPIRO PSICOPATA LOS VISITARA-voltea a una jaula

MUHAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

.- Pobre Brooklin lo usas de mascota

Y de mas-larga XD-Brooklin voltea a ver a Kai-OO¡...nnU yu nu dije na-da

.-U Dejen rewiews BYE nOn


End file.
